cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sylvia Kristel
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Amsterdam |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Alan Turner (1982 - 1983) |coniuge 2 = Philippe Blot (1986 - 1991) |coniuge 3 = }} Sylvia Kristel è stata un'attrice olandese molto famosa per aver interpretato il ruolo di Emmanuelle nel film omonimo. "Sylvia Kristel". The New York Times. Biografia Giovinezza Sylvia Kristel nacque ad Utrecht, nei Paesi Bassi, figlia maggiore di Jean-Nicholas Kristel, gestore di un albergo, e sua moglie Piet.Profile at Filmreference.comSylvia Kristel: Family and Companions, Yahoo! Movies profile. Nella sua biografia del 2006, Nue, l'attrice ha dichiarato di essere stata abusata sessualmente da un anziano ospite dell'hotel del padre quando aveva soli nove anni. Quando aveva 14 anni il padre abbandonò la famiglia per andare con un'altra donna e così i suoi genitori divorziarono. Circa il divorzio dei suoi genitori, la Kristel ebbe a dire "È stata la cosa più triste che mi sia mai successa". Carriera A 17 anni decise di intraprendere la carriera di modella. Nel 1973 si iscrisse al concorso di bellezza Miss Tv Europea e lo vinse. L'anno seguente la Kristel divenne famosa in tutto il mondo recitando il ruolo della protagonista nel film erotico Emmanuelle, tratto dal romanzo omonimo di Emmanuelle Arsan. Dato il grande successo ottenuto dal film Emmanuelle ne vennero realizzati una serie di sequel; ma solamente tre di questi videro la Kristel ancora come protagonista: Emmanuelle l'antivergine (1975), Goodbye Emmanuelle (1977) ed Emmanuelle 4 (1983). Durante la sua carriera la Kristel interpretò molte altre volte la parte di donne provocanti sessualmente come accadde nei film Una femmina infedele (1976), L'amante di Lady Chatterley (1981) e Un corpo da spiare (1985). Nel 1981 recitò in quello è considerato come il film più controverso da lei recitato: Lezioni maliziose. Nel film la Kristel interpreta il ruolo di Nicole Mallow, una badante francese chiamata da un ricco imprenditore affinché educhi sessualmente il figlio.[http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9D0CE2DC103BF933A0575BC0A967948260 The New York Times review of Private Lessons] Essendo presenti nel film numerose scene di sesso tra la trentenne Kristel ed il sedicenne Eric Brown, l'attrice ed il regista furono accusati di corruzione di minore; inoltre Sylvia deluse i suoi fan quando si scoprì che per le scene di nudo era stata usata una controfigura, l'americana Judy Sheldon. Tuttavia Lezioni maliziose fu uno dei film indipendenti a guadagnare di più nel 1981.1981 Yearly Box Office Results. Box Office Mojo. Nel maggio 2006 la Kristel ricevette un premio al Tribeca Film Festival, New York for directing the animated short film Topor and Me, scritto da Ruud Den Dryver. The award was presented by Gayle King. Dopo otto anni di assenza, nel 2010 tornò a recitare nel film, Two Sunny Days e nella serie tv The Swing Girls. Vita privata Sylvia Kristel ebbe una lunga storia d'amore con lo scrittore belga Hugo Claus, più anziano di lei di ben 23 anni, dal quale nel 1975 avrà il suo unico figlio, Arthur. Nel 1979 lasciò Claus per l'attore inglese Ian McShane che aveva conosciuto sul set del film The Fifth Musketeer. Essi si trasferirono a Los Angeles dove l'attore promise di aiutarla nella sua carriera cinematografica. Tuttavia durante la loro storia d'amore durata cinque anni la Kristel non ottenne nessun ruolo significante come attrice. Fu durante quel periodo che l'attrice iniziò a fare uso di cocaina. Dopo essersi lasciata con McShane, la Kristel si sposò il 21 maggio 1982 con l'uomo d'affari americano Alan Turner, dal quale poi divorziò cinque mesi dopo. L'8 giugno 1986 si risposò con il produttore Philippe Blot, dal quale divorziò nel 1991. In seguito è stata legata sentimentalmente al produttore radiofonico belga Fred De Vree ed è rimasta con lui fino alla morte prematura dell'uomo avvenuta nel 2004. Nel settembre 2006 la Kristel pubblicò in Francia la sua autobiografia intitolata Nue (Nuda). Venne tradotta in inglese col titolo Undressing Emmanuelle: A Memoir da Fourth Estate il 2 luglio 2007 (ISBN 978-0007256952). Nell'autobiografia l'attrice racconta della sua turbolenta vita privata rovinata dalla sua dipendenza dalle droghe, dall'alcool e dalla sua continua ricerca di una figura paterna, che l'ha spesso portata ad avere relazioni con uomini più anziani di lei. Il libro ricevette diverse critiche positive.http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2007/jul/22/biography.features1. The Guardian. Malattia e morte Accanita fumatrice di sigarette fin dall'età di undici anni, nel 2001 alla Kristel venne disgnosticato un tumore alla gola e fu così costretta a sottoporsi prima a tre cicli di chemioterapia e poi ad un'intervento chirurgico in seguito alla diffusione della malattia fino ai polmoni.Heraldscotland.com Il 12 giugno 2012 venen colpita da un ictus e ricoverata in ospedale in condizioni critiche. [http://www.express.co.uk/posts/view/330470/Emmanuelle-star-Sylvia-Kristel-suffers-stroke "Emmanuelle star Sylvia Kristel suffers stroke"]. Sylvia Kristel è morta nel sonno all'età di 60 anni il 17 ottobre 2012 per le conseguenze del tumore dal quale era affetta da tempo.[http://www.irishtimes.com/newspaper/breaking/2012/1018/breaking29.html "Emmanuelle star Sylvia Kristel dies"] Irish Times. 18 October 2012. Il 26 ottobre 2012 è stata sepolta ad Utrechtm la sua città natale. Curiosità * Sapeva parlare correttamente cinque lingue: l'olandese, l'inglese, il francese, il tedesco e l'italiano. * Aveva un QI di 164. * Per il suo ruolo nel film Emmanuelle ricevette un salario di 6.000 dollari. Filmografia Attrice * L'amica di mio marito (Frank en Eva) (1973) * Perché i gatti (Because of the Cats) (1973) * Nuda dietro la siepe (Naakt over de schutting) (1973) * Emmanuelle (Emmanuelle) (1974) * L'usignolo e l'allodola (Der Liebesschüler) (1974) * Un lenzuolo non ha tasche (Un linceul n'a pas de poches) (1974) * Giochi di fuoco (Le jeu avec le feu) (1975) * Emmanuelle l'antivergine (Emmanuelle: L'antivierge) (1975) * Una femmina infedele (Une femme fidèle) (1976) * Il margine (La marge) (1976) * Alice ou la dernière fugue (Alice ou la dernière fugue) (1977) * Tre simpatiche carogne (1977) * Goodbye Emmanuelle (Goodbye Emmanuelle) (1977) * Pastorale 1943 (1978) * Mysteries (1978) * Letti selvaggi (1979) * The Fifth Musketeer (1979) * Airport '80 (The Concorde... Airport '79) (1979) * The Nude Bomb (1980) * Un amore in prima classe (1980) * Un bacio da un milione di dollari (The Million Dollar Face) (1981) Film TV * L'amante di Lady Chatterley (Lady Chatterley's Lover) (1981) * Lezioni maliziose (Private Lessons) (1981) * American College (Private School) (1983) * Emmanuelle 4 (Emmanuelle IV) (1984) * Una donna, una preda (The Big Bet) (1985) * Un corpo da spiare (Mata Hari) (1985) * Red Heat (1985) * Casanova il veneziano (Casanova) (1987) Film TV * The Arrogant (1988) * Dracula's Widow (1988) * In the Shadow of the Sandcastle (1990) * Hot Blood (1990) * Seong-ae-ui chimmuk (1992) * L'eterna Emmanuelle (Éternelle Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * La vendetta di Emmanuelle (La revanche d'Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * Emmanuelle a Venezia (Emmanuelle à Venise) (1993) Film TV * L'amore di Emmanuelle (L'amour d'Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * Magica Emmanuelle (Magique Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * Il profumo di Emmanuelle (Le parfum d'Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * Beauty School (1993) * Il segreto di Emmanuelle (Le secret d'Emmanuelle) (1993) Film TV * Emmanuelle 7 (Emmanuelle au 7ème ciel) (1993) * De eenzame oorlog van Koos Tak, nell'episodio "Tante Heintje" (1996) * Onderweg naar morgen (1994) Serie TV * La trappola di Eva (Die Sexfalle) (1997) Film TV * Gaston's War (1997) * Harry Rents a Room (1999) * Film 1 (1999) * An Amsterdam Tale (1999) * Lijmen/Het been (2000) * Die Unbesiegbaren (2000) Film TV * Vergeef me (2001) * De vriendschap (2001) * Sexy Boys (2001) * Bank (2002) Uscito direttamente in home video * Two Sunny Days (2010) * Le ragazze dello swing (2010) Film TV Regista * Topor et moi (2004) Note Kristel, Sylvia